User talk:DJay321
Is everything okay, I'm seeing delete everything . Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]23:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I saw the edit on Troy and it said something about a new group, is the new group being track and do you know if the new LH is coming out soon. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand DJ321 the Whiskers had 5 pups at the end of the month but there are only 18 members. Have you heard anything on the new name list. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]22:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, can you just clear some things up, the four dead pups from Baobab's, are pups of the 5 baobab females who gave birth, but lost their litter and VPTM007, VPTP008 and VPTM009 are all wild. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 22:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) . Thank you Thank you for solving my question! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Chronology As the history section of each group gets long, we make a summary of each year, I think that we should keep doing that but make a Chronology page for each group, (ex. Toyota Chronology, Baoabab Chronology, Whiskers Chronology ect..) Tell me what you think and if everyone likes it, then we will start using it. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]21:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) You're correct, the Chronology page will give all the important events, what month and year it had and if we a day ex. January 2007, Lily evictes three females January 23, 2007, Lily gives birth February 2007:Three members have disappeared, one encounter with lazuli, two females are pregnant ect... Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 21:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) KMP meerkats Hi Djay321. Why is it that there is no dominant male in the JaXX Mob or Moomins Mob, can't new wild males join the group? Dennyfeline 07:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) On Facebook it said Hemulen died in early march, was there do to TB. Also it sayed both Young and hen gave birth and there was also a lost litter, was this Calvinia litter that was lost. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Heey Djay can you tell me when there are new gallery on internet. Of the new pictures Mik15 I don't know how I get lucky when I get on my computer and FKMP update their website. Have you heard anything about a namelist recently. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 21:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I saw from you post that the friends are visiting KMP. I was just wonder what groups are they allow to visit. I know Frisky, Drie Doring, Whiskers, Lazuli, and Moomins. are they any others. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) New dominant female of Moomins Hi Djay. I read on Hemulen's article that she recently died, suspected from TB. Who is the new dominant female of the Moomins? Dennyfeline 11:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Have you heard anything about a new name list. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the update. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 10:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) thanx Thanx Djay. On the site on friends of the kalahari. Stand there the pictures Rollback Rollback rights maybe given out with the next two weeks. As my schelude is getting busy with the start of spring sports, I may not be able to keep up with everything that goes on here. I will still be able to come on for a little bit, I may need some help with keeping up the wiki, free of spoilers that aren't post to be here, copy rights and false information. There are currently three users who are up for Rollback rights but one will get it. Miss Sophie, Dennyfeline and DJay321 are up for Rollback rights. I do have a front runner currently back it may change. Once I give out Rollback rights, I will post the reason that I give out the rights to that users. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) meerkat picutures I have found a site with pixturers. I set some of that pictures here on the wiki. ok As you want the link send a message back. Mik15 A few months ago I created a wiki about dogs and cats, Dogs and Cats Wiki (which is also official partner of Meerkats Wiki). Every month there is a vote for featuring an article. As of now, two users of Meerkats Wiki (Dennyfeline and Phillies) tell their opinions about the nominated articles. But, many opinions are always better so, would you like to vote here? It's about a cat breed called Turkish Van. You might know it, anyway, take your time. I would be glad whether you did! :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC)